Did you forget ?
by Leeti
Summary: Stefan avait aimer seulement deux femmes dans sa vie, et ses deux femmes l'avaient aimer en retour. Mais à présent il ne se souvenait de rien,ni d'elles,ni de ses sentiments,ni d'être un vampire. Les deux jeunes femmes qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau étaient prêtes à tout pour le récupérer. Laquelle arrivera à le séduire de nouveau ? Stefan retrouvera t-il sa mémoire?


Voila le premier chapitre, un peu court je sais mais c'est pour pouvoir bien lancer l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira n'hésitez pas a donner vs avis :)

**Chapitre I**

**_I don't know where I'm at I'm standing at the back_**

* * *

Stefan se réveilla brutalement, il était au fond d'une boite mais elle n'était plus fermer, il voyait à présent les étoiles dans le ciel. Il avait soif, extrêmement soif. Il se redressa légèrement pour finalement sortir de cette boite dans laquelle il était depuis une éternité. Il se retrouva sur ses deux jambes et s'aperçut qu'il était au fond d'une forêt près d'un lac, il se précipita du mieux qu'il put vers celui-ci pour calmer sa soif. Il arriva à boire plusieurs gorgés mais sa soif rester toujours aussi présente. Il allait continuer de boire quand un bruit le fit sursauter, il regarda de tous les côtés et vit plus haut sur le bord d'une falaise une personne, sûrement en train de randonner. Il était vraiment loin comment Stefan avait-il pu l'entendre d'aussi loin. A l'instant où Stefan voulu avancer pour essayer de l'attraper il se retrouva immédiatement à côté du randonneur. L'homme sursaute à l'arrivée de Stefan tandis que celui-ci se demanda comment il avait pu arriver si vite auprès de lui sans le moindre effort et la moindre fatigue.

- Vous allez bien monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas bonne mine. S'enquit le randonneur après avoir repris ses esprits

Stefan ne répondit pas, il était concentré sur les battements de cœurs qu'il entendait, des battements lents et réguliers. Il devina que c'était ceux du randonner quand il posa la main sur sa propre poitrine et ne sentit aucuns battements venant de lui. L'homme continuer de lui poser des questions mais Stefan se concentra sur autre chose cette fois-ci, ses yeux c'étaient posés sur la veine de l'homme qui palpitait à son cou. Et là sa soif s'intensifia, ses yeux commençait peu à peu à lui bruler, ses gencives lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et il sentit en passant sa langue sur ses dents des canines pointues. Les yeux de l'homme changèrent d'un regard inquiet à un regard horrifié, il allait pousser un cri quand Stefan se jeta à sa gorge pour planter ses crocs dans son cou.

* * *

Damon se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit deux cris pratiquement identiques. Il se leva avec sa vitesse de vampire pour descendre jusqu'au salon d'où un des cris provenait. Quand il arriva dans la pièce il vit comme deux jumelles se regardant droit dans les yeux avec de la haine dans le regard. Damon soupira, les doubles n'étaient surement pas faits pour s'aimer.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive les jumelles ?

- C'est Stefan ! S'écrièrent telles en même temps

- Et nous ne sommes certainement pas jumelles Damon ! dit Katherine avec mépris

- On s'en contre fou Katherine ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre splendide Stefan, il est rentré de vacances ?

- Il n'était pas en vacances Damon ! Il était juste la pratiquement sous nos yeux enfermé dans une boite, dont il vient de sortir mais il a soif, vraiment très soif Damon ! Si on ne le retrouve pas il risque de faire des choses qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais ! Dis Elena

* * *

Sauf que c'était déjà trop tard, Stefan avait commencé, ou plutôt recommencer. Il se détacha du corps de l'homme à présent allongé sur le sol, sa bouche pleine de sang ainsi que ses mains. Maintenant il n'avait plus soif, mais il avait adoré la sensation qu'il avait eu en mordant cet homme, le gout du sang dans sa bouche, il avait beaucoup trop aimé et déjà envie de recommencer. Mais il avait tué cet homme de sang-froid, juste pour assouvir la soif qui le tirailler. Il poussa le corps de l'homme un peu plus vers le bord de la falaise et le laissa tomber dans l'eau ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil était presque levé et il avait peur, il savait que c'était mauvais mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il essaya de fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à savoir qui il était et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il était. Il n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé aucun papier, aucune photo rien du tout. Il s'allongea sur le sol, il était épuiser, il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il venait de boire le sang de quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Et pourquoi il avait autant aimer boire du sang, et autant détester le gout qu'avait eu l'eau à sa bouche. Comme un gout de terre, ou de boue. Il ferma les yeux, et il dut les fermer pendant un long moment car il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant son corps tout entier brûler, il regarda en l'air et vit le soleil, il avait l'impression que c'était celui-ci qui était en train de brûler. Pourquoi craignait-il le soleil, pourquoi celui-ci était en train de le transformer en poussière. Alors il se mit à courir, aussi vite que possible, encore plus vite que la première fois où il c'était presque téléporter. Il courait autant qu'il le pouvait, il entendait le vent siffler à ses oreilles et passait si près des arbres qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'en prendre un en pleine face. Mais quelque chose stoppa sa course quand il tomba mollement sur le sol, le corps lui brulant toujours après avoir reçu un coup à la poitrine.

Salut mon frère. Dit Damon avant de lui tordre la nuque


End file.
